


Happy Valentine's Day

by MiraBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Hogsmeade, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Valentine's Day, jily
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-09-10 13:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8919565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraBlack/pseuds/MiraBlack
Summary: Uma antiga lenda diz que todo ano no dia 12 de Junho, a magia esta a solta e que os corações desavisados deveriam se precaver pois o cupido gosta de lhe pregar peças. Lily Evans não estava nem aí para lendas locais, até porque magia era uma coisa comum em sua vida e ela tinha um excelente namorado. E é claro que o cupido tinha que lhe pregar uma peça. A lenda também diz que é um ultraje desperdiçar um bom presente e se você o fizer estará condenado a longos anos de solidão.Felizmente dessa última parte a ruiva estava atenta, mesmo que a única opção fosse dá-lo para James Potter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarinaLupin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinaLupin/gifts).



> James e Lily não me pertencem, então créditos a sua autora.  
> Dedico esta one a minha diabrete que é fã número 1 do casal. A minha própria Lily, Maris.  
> Ps: É duas vassouras porque a Maris quis assim e porque é a época dos marotos.

A garota andava apressadamente pelas ruas estreitas de hogsmeade, enquanto se encolhia suavemente em seu casaco devido ao frio extremo, que roubava a cor de suas bochechas e coloria seus cabelos vermelhos com pequenos flocos de neve. Estava quase uma hora atrasada para seu encontro com Tommy. “Oh Merlin, porquê?” pensou rapidamente ao desviar de uma pequena poça de lama.

Lily Evans vinha planejando esse dia há mais tempo do que podia se lembrar, tinha comprado o presente do namorado com semanas de antecedência. Tinha lhe custado uma pequena fortuna e um jogo de quadribol particularmente chato, mas ela havia conseguido o inusitado e mal podia esperar para ver a reação do garoto ao abrir o presente. Mas agora ela estava atrasada. Muito atrasada. É claro que quando ela planejou o encontro e repassou o plano repetidamente em sua cabeça ela não previu ser babá de alguns pirralhos bagunceiros do primeiro ano, enquanto a professora Minerva estava ocupada com alguns assuntos da guerra. Não era culpa dela, sabia disso, mas mesmo assim não pode deixar de ficar chateada. Este deveria ser o dia dos namorados perfeitos. E não o encontro com uma hora de atraso.

A ruiva se amaldiçoou internamente ao avistar o rapaz parado em frente ao duas vassouras, coberto de neve e com uma cara nada agradável. Thomas Hawnks era um rapaz alto, de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis. Dono de um porte atlético, que ela nunca soube dizer da onde surgiu e dono de uma gentileza e charme inigualáveis. Aluno do sétimo ano da Grifinória, seu parceiro nas aulas de herbologia e namorado nos últimos seis meses. A garota sorriu ao se aproximar dele, mesmo que algo lhe advertisse que a situação não era própria para isso.

― Hey ― disse timidamente.

― Meu Merlin, Lily! Onde você estava?! Você deveria estar aqui há uma hora atrás! ― exasperou ele. ― Eu estou congelando.

― Eu sei, desculpa... mas é que a professora McGonagall precisou de mim...

― Ah claro ― falou ao cruzar os braços e encará-la. ― É sempre isso. Você está sempre ocupada demais sendo a aluna perfeita.

― Ei, isso não é verdade. ― rebateu.

― Não é verdade? No último encontro você cancelou de última hora porque tinha prova de DCAT. Fala sério Lils, como se você precisasse estudar para isso! E teve também aquela vez que você estava ocupada com as detenções. E você simplesmente sumiu na semana passada!

― Era prova de Runas, e eu estava ajudando a Lene... ― tentou se justificar, ocultando o fato de que na maioria das situações ela estava na verdade envolvida em assuntos da ordem, mas foi interrompida pelo garoto.

― Você nunca tem tempo para mim... Você nunca tem tempo para gente, Lils. Antes pelo menos você tinha decência de enviar um bilhete, agora você simplesmente some e aparece a hora que quer... Olha, eu te amo, mas eu não posso fazer mais isso. Simplesmente não posso. ― Adeus Lily. ― finalizou ao se aproximar e lhe dar um beijo na testa, antes de partir.

Lily ficou para ali por menos cinco minutos tentando assimilar o que tinha acontecido e mal percebeu quando as lágrimas começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto delicado. E não se importou quando o vento aumentou anunciando uma possível tempestade, enquanto caminhava sem rumo, observando os infinitos casais de alunos andando de mãos dadas e trocando caricias, que de vez em quando paravam para lhe lançarem olhares estranhos. Deveria estar um fiasco, refletiu.

A ruiva não soube dizer por quanto tempo andou, até chegar a parte menos movimentada do vilarejo, onde havia alguns bancos solitários perto de uma clareira. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era isso definitivamente não estava em seus planos. Ela tinha previsto o sorriso de Tommy ao abrir o presente e o modo como ele a levantaria pelo ar e a rodopiaria, e então eles finalmente se beijariam. Ela não tinha previsto os imprevistos e de modo algum imaginou que eles pudessem levar a isso. Sabia que seu relacionamento não era dos melhores e havia decaído nos últimos meses, mas não tinha percebido o quanto até agora.

Quando se dirigiu a praça, percebeu que não era a única a afogar suas mágoas ali, mas de repente ela não ligou que a companhia fosse horrível e o lugar estranho. Ela estava se sentindo vazia. E naquele momento tudo o que ela não queria fazer era pensar, e foi exatamente por isso que ela se sentou ao lado de James Potter, que parecia estar preso em seu próprio mundo terrível e desabou em lágrimas silenciosas, agradecendo mentalmente pelo garoto não tê-la notado.

Após o que pareceu uma eternidade Lily decidiu que era hora de ir embora, uma vez que chorar não a levaria a nada. Ao notar o embrulho perfeitamente arrumado ainda seu colo, a garota pensou que era um desperdício jogar fora um presente tão bom, por isso ao se levantar e enxugar as lágrimas desajeitadamente com as costas das mãos, ela se virou para o garoto ao lado e jogou o presente em seu colo. Ela nem sequer se lembrou que aquele pequeno ato impensado poderia lhe render muita dor de cabeça em um futuro próximo, afinal aquele era James Potter e ela estava fazendo exatamente o que jurou nunca fazer.

― Toma Potter, feliz dia dos namorados. ― disse ao se virar para ir embora. Atraindo sua atenção pela primeira vez desde que sentará ali. O rapaz lhe lançou um olhar curioso, e ajeitou os óculos para se certificar de que aquela era realmente Lily Evans que estivera ao seu lado todo esse tempo e ele não perceberá. Ao observar os cachos ruivos serem jogados pelo vento ele não teve dúvidas de que aquela não era apenas mais uma de suas visões. A garota realmente estivera ali, e tinha sido gentil com ele pela primeira vez em anos. Tudo bem que ela não parecia estar em seu melhor estado, mas ainda sim era Lily Evans e ela havia lhe dado um presente. Potter se esqueceu momentaneamente o motivo pelo qual se refugiou ali e se encontrou surpreso ao não achar palavras para provocar a garota.

O moreno olhou para o embrulho no seu colo e abriu cuidadosamente temendo ser uma bomba de bosta, fruto de alguma pegadinha de Six, mas se viu sorrindo ao encontrar uma camiseta do seu time favorito, autografada pela estrela do time. Ele olhou rapidamente para direção onde a garota seguirá e saiu correndo atrás dela.

― Heey Evans! ― gritou afim de chamar sua atenção. Lily se virou e viu o garoto correndo em sua direção, considerou continuar andando e fingir que não tinha ouvido, porém estava tão cansada que apenas colocou as mãos no bolso e esperou ele a alcançar.

― Eu só queria agradecer... é um ótimo presente, você sabe.

Lily sorriu orgulhosa de sua escolha mesmo que não pretendesse desperdiçar algo tão bom com Potter, o sorriso em seu rosto a fez sentir como se todo o seu trabalho para conseguir aquela maldita camiseta tinha valido a pena, mesmo que não fosse Tommy a usa-la.

― Não foi nada, Potter. ― respondeu ao mesmo tempo que voltou a andar rumo ao castelo. O garoto a acompanhou silencioso por alguns minutos, como se travasse uma batalha interna entre falar e não falar. A ruiva viu, mas fingiu não notar, torcendo que pelo menos uma vez na vida ele tivesse o bom senso de permanecer calado, mas isso era esperar de mais dele, então meio minuto depois ele começou a falar, arrancando um pequeno sorriso dela. Mas é claro que ele não conseguiria se conter.

― Ainda não está tarde... E você não parece muito bem, uma bebida ia cair muito bem. O que acha irmos a algum lugar?

Lily parou e o encarou. Ela queria gritar com ele, mas seu estado de torpor a impediu e a garota se surpreendeu ao considerar a proposta por alguns segundos, uma bebida não seria nada mal, mas acabou decidindo pelo não. ― Acho melhor não James, não estou no modo de corações e felizes para sempre. O garoto sorriu e ela teve a leve impressão de que não escaparia tão fácil, não que ela quisesse, se encontrou pensando novamente. Após o seu encontro desastroso, James Potter parecia ter sido o primeiro motivo que encontrou para sorrir em horas, e ela riu da ironia.

― Bom... se é só pelas pessoas e pelos corações, fico feliz em dizer que conheço um lugar sossegado em que podemos conversar. E que tem o melhor whisky de fogo de Hogsmeade. Estoque dos marotos. ― finalizou rindo. ― O que me diz ruiva?

Lily pensou em suas opções por alguns segundos. Ir para o castelo e chorar até não ter mais lágrimas ou acompanhar Potter? A segunda era sem dúvidas mais atrativa, mesmo que todo seu ser gritasse contra e ela provavelmente fosse se arrepender, decidiu que hoje não queria, correção, hoje não iria se importar com isso. Talvez, mas só talvez nem fosse tão ruim assim... Se permitiu pensar ao assentir sorrindo.

― Tudo bem, para onde vamos? ― falou enquanto observava a cara incrédula do rapaz.

Definitivamente este era o melhor dia dos namorados de sua vida, James pensou enquanto recobrava os sentidos e desfazia a cara de bobo.

― Para casa dos gritos, oras... ― falou sorrindo enquanto se dirigia ao caminho oposto. Lily olhou mais uma vez para trilha que levava ao castelo, e balançou a cabeça negativamente quando se virou e seguiu o garoto. E as palavras o que você está pensando Lily? Foram a última coisa que atravessaram a sua mente antes dela iniciar uma conversa animada com o moreno.


End file.
